User talk:Oscarfan
MuppetVJ's Sesame Street files Out of curiosity, when it comes to those Episodes you download from MuppetVJ, how do you take screencaps of them (along with some of the newer episodes you have posted pics of)? Cause I might do the same with a couple SS VHS/DVDs I have. Wattamack4 00:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :The Quicktime players have a "Copy" button, which you hit and hit "Paste" in an image editing program, such as MS Paint or Microsoft Picture Manager. As for episodes you personally have, if you have some kind of video capture device, I suppose that would work. I have a DVD/VCR player that's able to record footage from a tape to DVD, which I then get screenshots by hitting the PrntScrn key on your keyboard (I use Vista for it, so I'm not sure if it works in earlier Windows), so I don't really know how the whole capturing system works. You seem to have been able to make clips form episodes you recorded, so just use what ever you did to make the videos on your YT channel. - Oscarfan 00:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Yeah, I would do that; only I'm just worried about taking screen shots when it comes to size. I noticed some of the videos I posted on my alt channel you have taken screen caps of, so I may just stick to that for now (I'm even planing on uploading a few more VHS tapes on my alt, so stay tuned). Wattamack4 00:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::As long as the images aren't too small (like less than 200px), they'll be fine for now. - Oscarfan 00:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) gems Hey man. I left a question at Talk:Season 40 Hidden Gems. —Scott (talk) 04:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Enrique, do you know how to make any of those templates that some guides on this site have (like the Noggin, Pledge season, incomplete material etc)? Because I tried making one for the page on "Oscar's Letter Party", but I'm pretty new to that. Wattamack4 15:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex :It's as simple as copy-and-pasting the code from the other templates and just changing what they text says. - Oscarfan 15:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure what you mean by the codes. Wattamack4 15:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC)ALex :::The text that makes what you see appear. It's not that hard. - Oscarfan 15:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hey, Enrique! Would you have access to any of the Plaza Sesamo VHS or DVD's? I had some questions about them, and I know that you've been working on the Spanish stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, the DVDs I got were all from the library and I'd have to go through the embarrassment of ordering them from another one and picking them up at my local library. - Oscarfan 18:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bert feels cold goof/onpurprose I put that back in for now unless you have a source about it being "part of the post-roll" and a stagehand closing the window. Wattamack4 23:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Yeah, I saw. The sketch clearly ends after the music ends, a few short seconds later Bert says "Please." That's obviously an ad-lib by Frank, thus it's not part of the actual sketch. The F Cheer one is most likely the same story. - Oscarfan 23:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. So basically, the release on SS.org is basically an un-aired, un-cut version? Wattamack4 23:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::That's the post-roll, or footage after "CUT". - Oscarfan 00:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, now I see. Well, unless I'm told that that little part was never actually shown on SS (one user commented on Nanto's copy of the sketch about how it was missing that part, but of course, that could just most likely be a reference to memory, which we can't trust), we may as well keep it in for now. Wattamack4 00:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Actually, nevermind my previous message. Looking at it more carefully, I have a good feeling that user probably just saw the video on SS.org and then posted the comment on the current post on YT. I'll take it out, and you or another admin can delete the images. Wattamack4 00:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex The links I taken you're starting to get the hang of how the links to those SS videos work? Wattamack4 02:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Alex Sesame Street Videography I need help. I accidently removed the videos from the Sesame Street Videography page trying to add a video! Can you help me on details to putting back the videos? This is important. Big Bird man They're back now. I've got a lot to learn. Big Bird man Uploading images How do I get images from online to the wiki. I can't put it on paint and then upload it because it's bmp and bmp is not permitted. Do you know how? I would appreciate it. Big Bird man 11:50 AM January 31, 2010 :In paint, when you click "Save As", save it as a "jpg" file. - Oscarfan 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try it! Big Bird man 12:21 January 31, 2010 I just tried it out. It says it has an incorrect extension. Thanks, anyway! Big Bird man 12:33 January 31, 2010 :Did you try adjusting the "Save as type" bar when Save As opens? - Oscarfan 18:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me an example? Big Bird man 12:41 January 31, 2010 :When you hit "Save As", the Explorer window opens. Below where it says what you want to name it, there's another bar that reads "Save As Type" and change that to JPG. - Oscarfan 18:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds clever. I'll do that! Big Bird man 12:48 AM January 31, 2010 It Worked! Thanks man! Big Bird man 1:06 PM January 31, 2010 I have another question. I'm bringing the original Random House release of the Put Down The Duckie video into it's page and trying to put the picture of the Sony Wonder DVD release into the other releases area. How do I get the image and text in the right place? Big Bird man 1:10 PM January 31. 2010 It got fixed for me! Lol. Never mind. Big Bird man 1:13 PM January 31, 2010 At School From Morty340: I was only trying to add to the gallery. They look clear to me. Besides, the images I showed are part of the songs. :Well, the image you replaced is not as clear or HQ as the one we already had. - Oscarfan 17:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) From Morty340: That Crayon Factory image I had was clear. :Maybe so, but the image we had was just fine. And a tip, you don't have to add "From Morty340" to beginning of your messages, just add four of ~ symbols at the end of your post. - Oscarfan 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Everybody's song image Are you trying to upload the same image I uploaded without the logo, upload a totally different new image, or revert to the one MuppetVJ uploaded? Because it's pretty hard to tell, with all the glitches going on with images nowadays. Wattamack4 15:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Alex : The first time I tweaked the brightness and color, then I realized it looked bad so I just enhanced the color. His copy is clearer anyway. - Oscarfan 15:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Wattamack4 15:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Alex Performers Hi Enrique, a quick question: Do you think you can play those episodes with Bip Bippadotta and Harvey Kneeslapper to see who performed them? I haven't recorded the episodes yet cause I've been busy lately, and I don't think I will probably get a chance till next summer. This is mostly to update their pages. Thanks! Wattamack4 03:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Beats me, It's not really easy when they say two words or less. - Oscarfan 03:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, maybe you think you can upload them on YouTube and I can try it out myself? I'm always up for a challenge. Wattamack4 03:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Clips from those will go on YouTube, but only after the season finishes so I have all the known little "gems". - Oscarfan 03:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. I will keep an eye out then. Wattamack4 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::and I'll be keepin' an ear out for deducin' them voices ;) - Jon (talk) 03:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Walk this way I don't know if you would know any examples, but I started a page for the Walk this way gag today. You are so familar with a lot of the Sesame Street references, that I thought you might know of a couple I missed. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's actually the only one I knew of. - Oscarfan 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Disco Frog Thanks for pointing this out about that picture. I added it to the Disco Frog page instead... though maybe it would be better on either Jim's or Kermit's page? --Justin 03:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It could go on either page. It looks fine where it is to me. - Oscarfan 04:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The Warner Home video dvds Where are you finding them? They look awesome! Wattamack4 15:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Here, Danny posted a whole slew of them. - Oscarfan 15:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Thanks! Wattamack4 15:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::I know that I've seen some of those packaging variants from before Warner Home Video got the license. I don't know if Warner has made any additional changes beyond maybe replacing the Gwenius logo with the Warner logo. --Minor muppetz 15:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I may have been wrong about these being new Warner releases. Check out the category talk page; we'll figure this out... -- Danny (talk) 19:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Enrique's talk archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Archives